Nova/Trivia
YouTube *When James first started making commentaries, he used a program called Screaming Bee and had a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries, causing his voice to sound deeper. *Although Nova has failed to finish many of his series, Kootra has famously not finished more, including his Machinima series. *Nova has the most subscribers out of all the Creatures, having over 1,350,000 by January 11, 2013. Due to this, he is currently sitting in YouTube's list of Top 100 Most Subscribed users. *He Uses an M-Audio Producer USB Microphone. *He was the first Creature to obtain one million subscribers, doing so on July 30, 2012. *After much thought Nova announced in Creature Talk Ep.59 that he would name his fanbase the Anal Army. Gaming *His original Minecraft skin wasn't always the Cookie Monster we know of him as today. It was actually Chuck Greene from Dead Rising 2. *Jim Bonacci, the creator of Happy Wheels, a game Nova commonly plays, made a character named Pogostick Man, using Nova as the voice actor. *One of James' favorite games series is Resident Evil, like due to the fact that he watched his dad play it when he was younger. *During the Hershel's Land series, he was referred to as Shane, while Danz was Rick. *In many of his Minecraft videos, and one in Skyrim, Dead Island and Alan Wake's American Nightmare (but in AWAN, Alan died upon impact), Nova will do a long jump he refers to as a "Gay Tony", referencing the Grand Theft Auto game, "The Ballad of Gay Tony." When doing so, he jumps off a cliff or high point of some sort, and sings the theme of the game, "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz in a form of something that goes like, "Dun dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun", more often than not he ends up dying attempting these. Miscellaneous *He is not currently dating anyone ever because there is no proof. *He is afraid of goats and heights. *He is allergic to crab. *His ringtone is the Yoshi's Island theme. *He says "copyright" the most. *Nova had a job at a Twizzlers factory before making YouTube commentaries. *He has a love for beards, and in almost every playthrough he's done, his protagonist has a beard. *He mimics Kootra by pinching his nose and saying, "What the brown?" *He has owned a stuffed Clifford the Big Red Dog since high school. *He has tried on the BatDanz mask before. *James and Seamus do not like Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. *Eiffel 65 and Creed are two of his favorite bands. He makes many references to them across his videos. *His favorite color is orange *After high school, Nova went to a graphics design school, but due to time issues, he did not graduate there. *Originally, Nova's mom thought signing up with Machinima was a scam, but after he got his first paycheck she was fine with it. *It is mentioned that Nova has pet dogs. *Nova has stated he wanted to start a collection of katanas but never had enough room. *It appears that Nova got his laugh from his mom. *Nova dislikes THQ. *Nova does not like McDonalds. *He is an alien who came from the planet BlolBlok to consume all the world's happy meals. *At PAX Prime 2012 Notch gave Nova his phone number for some reason. *Nova has a poster of Justin Bieber and a poster of One Direction in his room in the Creature House. Whether or not he actually likes them is unclear, but he most likely put them there to troll his viewers. They can be seen in the background of his update videos. He also had posters saying "I still copy" which is refrence to the "Copying" that people think occurs in the gaming community. *He has since confirmed that the posters are "to troll". *Nova does not have his driver's license. *He once played WWE All-Stars with TonyPizzaGuy. James would end up winning the match. *As of December 19, 2012, Nova is #88 on FanBridge's list of most subscribed Youtubers. *He does not like the Lord of the Rings trilogy, which explains his absense from the Creatures' movie trip to The Hobbit. *He has the most remixes out of all the Creatures, mostly of the Wool video that he did. (3 of them) Category:Trivia Pages Category:Paragon Nova